With the growing ubiquity of mobile communication devices such as smart phones and the like, has come the increased desire for parents and guardians to monitor and restrict their children's use of such devices. Mobile communication devices are frequently used by children at inappropriate times for inappropriate purposes. Parents and guardians may want to restrict device usage. However, restricting usage of a mobile communication device may be impractical without sacrificing the safety and convenience benefits offered by such device.